


Półprawda

by Drache



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Funny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drache/pseuds/Drache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo czasem nie wszystko jest takie, na jakie wygląda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Półprawda

Mimo późnej godziny, noc zdawała się być jedynie złudzeniem. Przestrzeń rozświetlały reflektory i błysk fleszy dziesiątek aparatów, które miały za zadanie uwiecznić tę pamiętną chwilę. Młoda para powoli kroczyła po czerwonym dywanie, trzymając się za ręce i uśmiechając w stronę fotoreporterów. Wysoki chłopak ostrożnie odgarnął kosmyk włosów z twarzy towarzyszącej mu drobnej istotki. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, a tłum wstrzymał oddech. Wszystko było jasne jak słońce. To musiała być miłość.

\- Dlaczego tak długo zwlekaliście z ujawnieniem się?  
\- Dlaczego się ukrywaliście?  
\- Baliście się reakcji fanów?  
\- Uznaliśmy, że lepiej będzie najpierw sprawdzić, czy to coś poważnego. Okazało się, że tak i oto stoimy tu przed wami – Bill zmyślnie wybrnął z sytuacji. Nie mógł przecież publicznie przyznać, iż tak jak Tom bał się o bezpieczeństwo najbliższej sobie osoby. Ponownie popatrzył w jej jasne oczy. Było warto.

Czarna sukienka długością sięgała ziemi. Była skrojona idealnie, dodawała kobiecości. Przylegała bądź rozszerzała się we właściwych miejscach. Zdobiły ją dziesiątki kryształków rozrzuconych po całym materiale. Skromnie i z klasą. Nie odsłaniała też zbyt wiele. Co prawda kończyła się na ramionach, lecz ręce nie pozostawały nagie. Osłaniały je rękawiczki sięgające aż po łokcie. Czarna koronka, tak delikatna i kobieca.

\- Jakieś plany na przyszłość? Ślub?  
\- Na to jest jeszcze o wiele za wcześnie! – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Chcemy się najpierw sobą nacieszyć. Poza tym nie w głowie mi ślub, gdy szykuje się trasa koncertowa. Mielibyśmy wziąć ślub między występami?

Wszyscy zgromadzeni wybuchnęli śmiechem na myśl o tak oryginalnej ceremonii.

\- A może jeszcze komentarz od pani…  
\- Przepraszam, ale spieszymy się na pokaz.  
\- Bill, jeszcze jedno pytanie!

On jednak już nie słuchał. Szedł przed siebie, prowadząc za rękę niższą od siebie, blondwłosą osóbkę. Jej ust nie opuściło ani jedno słowo, Billowi wystarczył jednak ten uroczy uśmiech na jasnej twarzy nieustannie zakrywanej przez długie, niesforne kosmyki.

To musiała być miłość.

***

\- Jesteście? Widziałem was w necie. Wypadliście świetnie! – Tom przywitał ich, kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg przedpokoju.  
\- Oglądałeś nas? Jakie są komentarze? – zagadnął wesoło Bill, pomagając „pani Kaulitz” w pozbyciu się płaszcza.  
\- Jeśli odjąć głosy rozpaczy z powodu twojego niechybnego ślubu…  
\- Błagam cię…  
\- Sukienka się podobała, fryzura też. O dziwo, media dość miło powitały aniołka „tego dziwnego stworzenia, które miało problem z identyfikacją swojej płci”.  
\- Wiedziałem, że o tym wspomną.  
\- Dziwisz się? – niespodziewanie odezwał się chrypiący głosik. Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie. Obaj w jednej sekundzie uśmiechnęli się przebiegle.  
\- Tom, jakie jeszcze były komentarze odnośnie mojej ślicznej pani? – zapytał brunet, zerkając na najniższą osobę, na policzkach której właśnie pojawiała się złowroga czerwień.  
\- Niech sobie przypomnę… – gitarzysta podłapał humor brata. – Oczywiście standard to „śliczna dziewczyna”, „piękna pani”, „urocza młoda dama”, ale pojawił się również twój „aniołek”, „kruszynka”…  
\- Tom!  
\- Aniołek, kruszynka… – powtórzył rozradowany Bill, śmiejąc się z oburzenia, które pojawiało się na znajomej twarzy. – Coś jeszcze?  
\- Seksowna blondynka, skryta dama, tajemnicza dziewczyna…  
\- Do jasnej cholery, przestańcie wreszcie rżeć!!!

Podniesiony głos wywołał efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego. Bliźniacy wprost pokładali się ze śmiechu.

\- Hahaha, o rany!  
\- Mój brzuch!  
\- Dobra, dobra, kończymy z tym. Idziemy do pokoju.  
\- Jasne, zostawiam was samych.

Młodszy Kaulitz pognał do drugiego pomieszczenia, ciągnąc za sobą wściekłą blond istotę, tym samym unikając kilku ciosów, które miały być wymierzone prosto w jego roześmianą twarz.

Zamknął za nimi drzwi. Z pewnym zainteresowaniem obserwował ruch ciemnego materiału.

\- Pomóc ci ją zdjąć? – zagadnął, kładąc dłonie na wąskiej talii. Powiódł palcami w górę śliskiego materiału.  
\- Jasne, że tak! Rozepnij ją wreszcie!  
\- Wedle rozkazu.

Zamek z tyłu kreacji poszybował w dół, a wraz z nim spora część materiału, który osunął się na jasne ramiona.

\- Ciekawe, kiedy to się wyda.  
\- Jeśli nie wydało się dzisiaj, to mamy jeszcze sporo czasu.  
\- Ej, dokąd to?  
\- Na łóżko – oznajmił wokalista, kładąc się na pościeli.  
\- Pomógłbyś mi!  
\- Wolę popatrzeć. Ał, nie bądź taką złośnicą! – wyszczerzył się, gdy na kolanach wylądowała mu blond peruka. Jego uśmiech spotkał się z pełnym wyrzutów prychnięciem.

Czarna sukienka opadła na podłogę, uwalniając ciało od zbędnego ciężaru. Chwilę później dołączył do niej stanik z wkładkami i kilkoma parami skarpetek. Rękawiczki znalazły się tuż obok.

\- Zabiję cię, jeśli będę musiał to zrobić jeszcze raz.  
\- W takim razie już jestem martwy.

Szczupłe nogi jedna za drugą opuściły nieprzyjazny teren i skierowały się ku łóżku. Chłopak wyciągnął się i przeczesał palcami krótkie, ciemne włosy, które pogniotły się pod peruką.

\- I co? – zagadnął szatyn, siadając obok Billa. – Podobałem ci się w takiej roli?  
\- Niech pomyślę… – zastanowił się chwilę. – Ta sukienka pięknie na tobie leżała. Następnym razem weźmiemy podobną. Może jeszcze odsłonimy nogi…  
\- Chyba śnisz.  
\- Uwydatnimy pośladki…  
\- Bill…  
\- Co?  
\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a zginiesz.

Brunet zawiesił głos. Chłopak westchnął. Cieszył się, że to już koniec tego żałosnego przedstawienia, choć perspektywa powtórki nie była dla niego pocieszająca. Jak długo jeszcze uda mu się kryć swojego partnera? Obrócił się, by spojrzeć w brązowe oczy. Nieważne, jak długo. Było warto.

Bill nie wytrwał długo w milczeniu.

\- Twój delikatny głosik jest uroczy.  
\- Zamknij się.

Złączyli usta w pocałunku, przy okazji niszcząc resztki niegdyś perfekcyjnego makijażu.

To musiała być miłość.


End file.
